I already love you
by munkkipossu
Summary: Shikamaru is tired after a long day of work. He's on his way home when KIba appears and ruins Shikamaru's plans of a peaceful weekend. But suddenly Shikamaru does'n feel tired anymore. This is my first fanfiction, and constructive critisism is welcome.


Shikamaru was on his way home after an exhausting day of work. He had been supervising a test at the academy. The pupils had to make their way thought a forest which had different kinds of obstacles in it. The whole supervising thing had been extreamly troublesome, as everything since he became Chuunin.

Shikamaru groaned and pushed his hands deeper in his pockets. Soon he'd be home. Then he would take a worm bath and maybe play some Shogi. Or then he might just go to bed without doing anything else. Probably it would happen just like that. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment. Only around the corner, and then few steps along the street.

"HUAAAH !"

A terrifying scream interrupted Shikamarus thoughts and little frightened he opened his eyes.

"oh, Kiba" Shikamaru groaned whit Kiba staring at him with his slightly twisted look.

"Shikamaruuuuu !" Kiba shouted while Akamaru jumped agaunst his feet. "Where are you going?"

"What do you think? Home." Shikamaru said and kept on walking.

The Dog-Nin ran after him.

"Shikamaruuu"

"What?" Shikamaru asked still walking with his eyes strictly forward. No, he wouldn't take a bath. He'd go straight to bed.

"Why don't you come over at my house?" Kiba suggested

"neeh... I'm too tired"

"Come on"

"... troublesome" Shikamaru muttered while he was still walking. Just a couple of yards to his soft bed. How soft and tempting it was...

"Shikamaruuuu-uuu"

"What ?!" Shikamaru snapped at him.

"Please, come" Kiba kept on coaxing him and suddenly jumped ringht in front of Shikamaru, with the most adorable puppy-face Shikamaru had ever seen. Shikamaru stopped and looked at Kiba. Kiba was actually quite cute. But no, Shikamaru had decided he would go to bed. And he would go to bed.

"I allready said I'm tired" Shikamaru said. Actually there was also another reason why he didn't want Kiba to come over. Recently he had been looking at Kiba, and had found him quite... erm.. attractive. And that thought was a little scary.

Shikamaru walked past Kiba and continued his way home. Only few more steps to his houses door.

"Don't be silly. Please come on. Shikamaruu-uu"

Again Shikamaru groaned.

"I'm almost at home. And I'm tired - just like I've mentioned a couple of times"

"Almost at home?" Kiba looked around with suprise.

"Oh, right you are. Well but now I can visit you. Run along Akamaru. Go home"

Before Shikamaru had had a change to say anything Kiba had gone inside, kicked away his shoes and walked to the living room. Shikamaru heard his mother greeting Kiba. Shikaku came into the hall while Shikamaru was taking his shoes off.

"Hello, Shikamaru. Your mother and I were just on our way"

"On your way?"

"Oh, Shikamaru, don't you remember? Imust have said about a hundred times that we're going on a haliday for a few days"

Yes, Shikamaru remembered now. That's why he was going home so enthusiastically. When mum and dad were away, he could have slep all the time he wanted to. Or play Shogi. But now Kiba had made a mess of his plans.

"You can keep some company to Shikamaru" He heard his mother saying to Kiba.

"Yeah, sure!" Kiba eagerly said.

"Oh man... troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled. Nobody paid any attention. Shikamarus mom came, took her coat and went outside to Shikaku.

"Bye then, Shikamaru! Have a nice time with Kiba!" Shikaku shouted and slammed the door closed.

"... troublesome"

Kiba suddenly appeared behind Shikamaru.

"Come and watch TV with me"

Shikamaru slowly followed his friend to the livingroom and lazyly sat on the sofa.

"What's the matter Shika? You look tired"

"aaaarrrgh" Shikamaru felt like hitting Kiba, tell him to get out of his house and let him sleep. But then suddenly he noticed the puppy-eyes staring at him. Kibas mouth bend into the twisted smile Shikamaru knew quite too well. The smile always ment that Kiba had something on his mind. And usually nothing good happened when he had something on his mind.

"I could have a little nap if you don't mind"

"No, of course not"

_I love to watch you sleep, _Kiba thought.

Shikamaru sank deeper in the sofa. Kiba was lookig at him. When he was sure that Shikamaru had fallen asleep he pressed himself ringht next to his friend.

Shikamarus hair smelled lovely and they felt were soft against Kibas cheek. Shikamarus slender body had just the right amount of muscles and his hands were beautifully hanging loosely.

The Dog-Nin breathed the scent of the soft hair. It was so cousy that Kiba might have suddenly fallen asleep, if Shikamaru hadn't woken up. Kiba decided to pretend he was asleep, though.

"erm... Kiba?" Shikamaru said hesitateingly. Kiba was laying there ringht beside him.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru poked his friend to his side. No reaction.

Shikamarus eyes whiped over Kibas body and stopped then on the boys face. How cute his friend looked.

Shikamaru carefully touched his hand when it suddenly crabbed his own. Kiba looked into Shikamarus eyes and then quickly pressend his lips on Shikamarus.

Shikamaru tried to move his head away from Kiba, but Kiba was holding it so he couldn't move. Then Kiba let go, and looked Shikamaru deeply in the eyes. Becouse Shikamaru didn't say anything Kiba kissed him again.

_This actually feels quite nice,_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

He felt Kibas tongue on his lips seeking for entrance. He opened his mouth a little and the tongue quicky slipped in his mouth.

Kibas hand moved across his chest and slowly opened the zipper of his vest. Shikamaru put both of his hands around Kiba. It felt really nice to be so close to someone.

Kiba suddenly broke the kiss.

"Shikamaru"

"Yes?"

"You are beautiful"

Shikamaru felt he was blushing.

"Thanks. You too. Even more beautiful"

"Thank you"

A long silence

"Erm.. Kiba, would you... you know... would you like to... erm.." Shikamaru stammered.He blushed even more.

Kiba kissed him softly.

"Yes... but only if you want it too"

"I... I do..." Shikamaru said and kissed Kiba intensivily. Again Kiba broke the kiss.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It depends on what you're thinking"

"I'm thinking that this sofa is too small for to two of us"

"You may be right. Wanna go to my room?"

Kiba nodded and stood up holding Shikamarus hand.

"You're not tired anymore I see"

On the way to bedroom Kiba took of his jacket and threw it away somewhere.

Just when Shikamaru was about to jump on to the bed, Kiba took a firm hold of his shoulder and turned Shikamaru around facing him..

"Oh, what?" Shikamaru was suprised. Had Kiba changed his mind?

Luckily not. Kiba pressed his lips against Shikamarus and kissed him passionately. Shikamaru let his hands slide across Kibas body. Kiba leaned forward making Shikamaru fall on to the bed. He was now sitting on Shikamaru with the other one between his legs. Kiba first took away his shirt and the Shikamarus.

Shikamaru moaned when Kiba started kissig his body. Starting from the neck Kiba moved lower with every kiss.

Shikamaru moaned again when Kiba reached his bellybutton.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"Aah... What do you think?"

Kiba made his twisted grin and started to open Shikamarus pants.

(timeskip about 10 minutes)

Shikamaru breathed quietly while Kiba was lying on his chest. He stroked the others hair and listened to his smooth breathing.

Kiba seemed to be asleep.

Carefully Shikamaru moved Kiba of himself and stood up.

"Shika... Where are you going?"

"I was just about to get something to drink. I'll be right back"

"oh, okey"

When Shikamaru returned he lay beside Kiba and wrapped his arms around him. Kiba looked so cute.

This had turned out to be a wonderfull weekend, even though Shikamaru hadn't taken a bath nor had he played any Shogi.

"Kiba?"

"yeah"

"I think I'm falling in love with you"

Kiba smiled and snuggled closer to Shikamaru.

"I already love you Shika"


End file.
